


You're a Person to Me

by KairaKara101



Series: World of Our Making [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Deviant Chloe, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Lianne Raymond, a Sergeant for the Detroit Police Department has secrets that she'd rather remain a secret. Then, she meets an Android and ends up interacting with him to further understand who he is, even if he doesn't know that he's a person just yet.Set during the Game





	You're a Person to Me

It was just another boring day at the Detroit Police Department, except the day before the Captain had gathered everyone up for a quick briefing about the situation with Androids going rogue on their owners. Apparently, CyberLife was sending an Android to assist with the increasing amount of deviant cases that the department was receiving. 

Lianne glanced up from her desk at the sound of unfamiliar footsteps reaching her ears. Standing in the middle of the room glancing around was a young male with carefully styled brown hair. Lianne has never seen this guy before and she knew almost everyone on the force. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Lianne questioned as he turned to face her. She blinked as she saw the glowing blue LED on his temple. 

“Hello, I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson's desk,” he stated calmly as his LED flashed yellow. Lianne smiled pleasantly and pointed over to the desk.

“That's the Lieutenant's desk, unfortunately, the Lieutenant doesn't seem to be here yet,” Lianne replied softly pushing herself up from her seat. Walking over to him, she extended her hand and watched patiently as his brown eyes traveled down to her hand. He took her hand and shook it, “I'm Lianne Raymond. You must be the person CyberLife sent over to help with the deviant cases.”

“Yes, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife to assist with the investigations,” Connor greeted with an awkward half smile like he wasn't sure how to make a real one.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Connor. If you need anything, you know where my desk is,” Lianne stated before she went back to her desk to finish up her reports. Gavin was dropping his paperwork on her again and she did want to return home to her apartment at a reasonable hour for once. She peeked over her terminal to see him sit down awkwardly in the chair in front of the Lieutenant's desk for a brief moment before he decided to do some snooping. Lianne shook her head amused. He's definitely a curious person.

“Miss Raymond?” Connor inquired making her look at him tilting her head, “do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson usually arrives?”

“If we're lucky, we'll see him before noon,” Lianne answered with a sheepish smile, “he's been late every day in these past few years.”

“Raymond, you talking with that piece of shit plastic? Seriously?” a voice called from her right. She noticed Connor's eyes taking in Detective Reed and decided to ignore him instead.

“I'm merely answering an inquiry, Detective,” Lianne answered calmly, “I thought you were called out on a case.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Gavin replied with a smirk, “how are those reports coming along?”

“Swimmingly, Detective. Will that be all? Because I do have quite a few reports to finish typing,” Lianne stated with a wide smile that Connor could tell was fake yet somehow managed to trick Gavin. He gave her a smirk before walking away. Lianne relaxed as she brought a hand to her face, pushing up her glasses to rub her eyes tiredly. The day had just begun and she felt like she had been awake for way too long already. 

“Call Hank Anderson,” Connor stated into the device on the Lieutenant's desk. Lianne continued typing up the evidence leaving half an ear to listen to what Connor was doing. A few moments passed as he continued snooping around the Lieutenant's desk. Lianne looked up to see Hank walking in.

“Hello, Lieutenant. Good to see you. Connor is waiting for you at your desk,” Lianne stated with a small smile. He looked at her like he'd heard a ghost was in the room before looking over at his desk and seeing Connor waiting in the chair. Lianne followed his sight and studied Connor. He sat so straight and it was almost unnerving how he looks more like a handsome young man who was uncomfortable being in the room.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank muttered under his breath snapping her attention back to him, “it's really here, fucking androids. Sergeant Lianne, please tell me this is a fucking joke.”

“Unfortunately for you, sir. He is indeed sitting at your desk,” Lianne answered as her eyes softened, “he's been waiting for you since nine.”

“You know it ain't a person, Lianne,” Hank stated while turning to glance at her, “it's just a machine.”

“Give him the chance, Lieutenant,” Lianne replied softly as she laid her hands on each other, “you'd be surprised at what you'll find.”

“That type of thinking is going to get you killed, Sergeant,” Hank pointed out before walking over to his desk. 

Lianne smiled deprecatingly to herself as she swirled in her chair to face her terminal as if seeing androids as a person would kill her. She has seen humans crueler than those deviants androids. Hell, the whole history of humanity was one stifled with war and bloodshed, maybe these people can be better than humans and bring about some peace.

“Sergeant Raymond! A call just came in,” a familiar voice yelled from near the entrance. Lianne glanced up to see Officer Chris Miller standing there with a small grimace. She pushed herself up, closed down her terminal and grabbed her keys as she ran over to him.

“What are we dealing with?” 

“An apparent homicide,” Chris replied as they made their way to her car, “Detective Reed is heading over there as we speak.”

“Well great,” Lianne muttered as she got into her car with Chris doing the same on the other side, “someone tell me why the hell I keep getting paired with Detective Reed?”

“No idea, Sergeant,” Chris replied with an apologetic grin, “maybe he asks for you. You do good work and all and not to mention you're probably the only one who can put up with his moods.” Lianne rolled her eyes as she drove towards the location of the case.

“He can go ask for someone else. I'd rather work with Detective Collins or Lieutenant Anderson for god's sake,” Lianne stated absently as she focused on the road, “hell, I'd rather work with SWAT for all their twitchy trigger fingers. Who called it in?”

“A neighbor. Apparently, they were supposed to meet up for lunch and the victim never showed,” Chris informed as he checked the available data on the tablet, “Chen and Wilson were the first to respond to the call since they happened to be on patrol in the area.”

“Were there any,” Lianne licked her lips before continuing, “androids in the house?”

“Yes, the victim had an HK400 android registered but it was nowhere to be found; at least according to Chen and Wilson,” Chris answered as he looked up as she came to a stop at the site. Gavin's car was also out front. Wilson was standing next to a middle-aged woman, who looked to be in tears and hysterics, trying to calm her down.

“Well, shit,” Lianne muttered as she took her keys from the car and walked onto the crime scene. Chris followed her. Gavin was looking at the crime scene with a dispassionate expression that screamed his distaste for androids.

“You're finally here,” Gavin stated as he stared at the scene, “from what we gathered so far, the victim was Elizabeth Thompson, a 42-year-old female. Unfortunately, the Captain told us to inform Anderson if the case might involve an android. So we're going to hold the fort until the plastic and he arrives.”

“I see,” Lianne deadpanned before ignoring him and kneeling down next to the deceased. Chris went over to talk with the other officer for information. 

There was blood along her temple from a wound. Lianne pulled out her magnifying glass to get a better view on the injury. There were an inch and a half long horizontal cut along her hairline. Flipping open her journal, she noted down the information along with the information Gavin told her. It was strange; that cut alone should not have killed her. There was something else she was missing. Maybe strangulation? She moved her honey brown eyes down to the woman's neck and studied it. There were the beginnings of a bruise, slightly purple and red. Writing that down, Lianne's eyes noticed something held in the woman's hand. Putting on a glove, Lianne went to grab the object when a voice sounded next to her ear making her jump in surprise.

“She was strangled after the deviant swiped a small knife at her temple. The piece in her hand is the right optical unit from the HK400,” a calm voice stated calmly. Lianne turned to see Connor kneeling next to her as he swiped some blood off of the wall and licked it. Lianne blinked at the action but remained silent watching him. His LED shimmered yellow briefly before returning to an electric blue, “she died about two hours ago. The deviant couldn't have gotten far.”

“When did you get here?” Lianne inquired after he went quiet. 

“A few minutes ago with Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor replied softly pushing himself to his feet before extending his hand for Lianne to grab. He pulled her up before he turned to the rest of the room to observe the crime scene. 

“Thanks,” Lianne whispered softly and saw Connor nod in response, “what else can you see?” Connor turned his head to look at her. His LED turned yellow as his eyes traveled over her briefly and the room. 

“There was a struggle starting in the hallway,” Connor answered after a moment of silence walking towards the hallway to study it in detail. Lianne followed after him in curiosity. She's never seen him work before, well that's not completely true. She did watch the footage of the interrogation with the suspect of the Ortiz case. That was absolutely amazing, how he was able to play the person like a fiddle. 

“May I ask you a question, Connor?” Lianne questioned keeping her hands behind her back as she followed after him. She saw Hank staring at her with a strange expression from the corner of her eye.

“Of course, Sergeant,” Connor replied as he picked up the photograph and scanned it. Lianne noticed the title and tilted her head. When did he find out her rank?

“Have you been scanning me?” Lianne inquired as she took a look at the photograph over his shoulder. The photograph held slightly younger Elizabeth and a young man laughing in what looked like a field of red orange leaves. Connor tilted his head down to look at her with curious eyes.

“Yes, should I not be Sergeant?” Connor questioned as he blinks at her. Lianne pursed her lips and turned to look at him.

“I just think it's not fair since I can't scan you like you can scan me. Could I ask you not to scan me? If you have questions, you can always ask me. I prefer personal interactions,” Lianne inquired as she leaned forward to get a good look at his face. Connor could see a small warm smile on her face telling him that she wasn't offended. It was strange that she was so open with him. Most of the police department didn't like or were uncomfortable with his presence, but she was different. She spoke with him even after her fellows told her to not care.

“I can do that, Sergeant,” Connor replied softly before putting the photograph down. 

“Many thanks, Connor,” Lianne said softly before patting him on the back, “good luck with the investigation. I need to make sure Detective Reed doesn't offend or further harm someone. Like that poor traumatized woman over there. Ciao!” Lianne ran over to the group and quickly defused the situation. Connor gazed over at them in curiosity. He was pleasantly surprised to see her easily distract the Detective while simultaneously calm the hysterical woman down and waved Wilson to the crime scene. 

“You're staring,” Hank said calmly watching Connor snap his attention away from her only to see him raising a brow.

“I was not,” Connor replied calmly before switching topics, “I believe the deviant is still here in the house. Question is, where did it go?” Hank shook his head before walking to gather more information.  
Connor shook his head as he continued through the house looking for more clues. 

Connor froze as his audio processors picked something up, like a small cry. He listened for the sounds again after five more seconds the sound repeated and coming from the closed door on his right. He turned the knob slowly pushing the door open slowly. He fell backward when a body came flying out hugging his waist tightly. He glanced down to see a little child sobbing into his torso. He glanced up when Hank came into view.

“The he-heck? What's a little kid doing here?” Hank questioned gruffly as the little child flinched from his voice and hid further into Connor's jacket. He laid a hand on the child's shoulder hesitantly, feeling the child's tears soaking through his shirt. Connor rubbed the child's back as he glanced up at Hank with slightly wide eyes, slightly unsure on what to do.

“Lieutenant? Some assistance please,” Connor said softly not to scare the child in his lap anymore than they were. 

“The kid is scared of my voice,” Hank replied as the child flinched at the sound of his voice. The child lifted their head and Connor was greeted with the brightest green eyes filled with tears. 

“P-please, don't let Marlin find me,” the child sobbed.

“Who is Marlin?” Connor inquired softly as the sound of footsteps reached his audio processors, but the child merely shook their head quickly unwilling to answer. Lianne knelt down next to Connor and the child giving them a gentle smile. 

“Hello,” Lianne greeted softly smiling as the little child turned to look at her, “I'm Lianne, what's your name?”

“Avery,” the child whispered as they wiped their face with the back of their hand. Lianne extended her hand to the child.

“Avery, we'll protect you from Marlin. Right, Connor?” Lianne questioned with staring pointedly at him. 

“Of course,” Connor replied slowly watching as the child took Lianne's hand and she helped them up before he pushed himself up to his feet.

“We'll let you get back to work, Connor. I'll take care of little Avery,” Lianne stated softly as she leads Avery out of the hallway, “come on sweetie. Let's get you out of here and I'll give you some candy. Do you like candy?” Connor watched as Lianne blocked the horrible view from the child as they went out of the house. Hank gazed at the duo as they walked past him.

“Why was there a kid in the house?” Hank stated in slight confusion.

“I don't know,” Connor replied absently as he glanced inside the closet where the child hid. It wasn't that big and if Marlin is the deviant android then it felt strange that it didn't look in the closet. He was missing something. Things weren't adding up. Not enough evidence. He continued down through the hallway checking all the rooms as he went. He rubbed his hands together as he processed the evidence in his head after going through all the rooms. The only source of information that he hasn't investigated was Avery. Connor stepped outside and scanned the yard finding Lianne leaning against the car with Avery sitting on the hood munching on a lollipop as she told them stories. 

He walked over to them and noticed that Avery stopped licking their lollipop as he came over. Lianne nudged them gently with her elbow with a cheeky smile which Avery responded with a small unsure smile.

“Hey, Connor. Something wrong?”

“I've reached...,” Connor paused thinking, “a dead end so to speak.” He looked at Avery and Lianne nodded with understanding.

“Hey, Avery,” Lianne said softly catching their attention, “Connor wants to ask you some questions. Is that okay?” They nod slowly, hesitant and nervous about what would be asked. Connor lowered himself so he was below Avery and gave a small smile. Lianne brought a hand up to cover her mouth in amusement at his attempt of smiling. He needed to work on that smile of his. 

“Marlin is your caretaker?” Connor questioned softly. Avery shook their head and licked their lollipop nervously, “why were you at the house?” Avery blinked and shrugged licking their lollipop until there was nothing left on the stick. They stared at the lollipop as if it betrayed them and Lianne couldn't help but smile with amusement. 

Connor tried asking a few more questions only to be met with no help on the matter whatsoever. It seemed like the child didn't know why they were there or how they got there. Lianne leaned against the car watching as Connor tried to piece together something from the information he knew. 

“Do you believe the android is still in the house?” Lianne questioned softly waiting patiently handing Avery another lollipop with a wink making them giggle quietly. 

“Yes, there were no signs of the deviant leaving the house,” Connor answered absently, “but where could it have gone?”

“Did you scan for hidden doors or rooms?” Lianne pointed out as she rubbed her left arm. Connor perked up as he frowned.

“Hidden rooms?”

“Yeah,” Lianne said tilting her head with a small smile, “you know like in old mysteries or haunted houses?” She watched as Connor turned on his heels to return to the house to run another scan of the house. Avery glanced up at her tilting their head with some confusion.

“Rooms?”

“Yup, there's always somewhere we forget to look right off the bat,” Lianne replied softly, “like the attic or hidden rooms.” Avery looked at her skeptically. Lianne grinned widely as the sounds of yelling is heard from the house and the other officers that weren't occupied went running into the house to assist with the capture, “how many officers does it take to apprehend a person?”

“One?” Avery blurted out before covering their mouth with their little hands. Lianne's grin softened and she ruffled their hair.

“One or two,” Lianne answered gently as she glanced up at the doorway, “I've been wondering, Avery. When were you going to tell us that you're an android?” They looked up at her with wide eyes shaking slightly, “Relax, I was merely curious and I won't tell a soul if you don't.”


End file.
